In The Elevator Again!
by MizEvilBlossoms
Summary: Hey! Another '3rd' one shot of the ever famous SS couple! RR please! Enjoy! xxx The title should give you an idea, lol! XD


**Hey! Another one shot from me! Yay! )**

**But this one is a bit more saucy... **

"…" **Speaking **

'…' **Thoughts **

* * *

****

**In The Elevator… Again! **

"Oh, holy shit!" Syaoran Li exclaimed as he felt elevator in his OWN company shudder and then stop….

"Syaoran! What – what's happening!" Sakura Kinomoto squealed as she fell into his powerful embrace and arms.

"Are you alright, my love?" Syaoran asked quietly as he stared into Sakura's angelic face. "The bloody elevator just stopped."

Sakura looked back into her fiancé's loving, yet concerned stare. Her cheeks flushed a rosy red, her beautiful emerald jewelled eyes opened in surprise, her lustrous pink lips parted in protest as she realised their position. 'Hoeee!'

"I'm – I'm fine!" Sakura stuttered out shyly, trying to pull herself away. Even though she was in desperately true love with Syaoran… they have never made love…. So being in this **EXTRA** close contact with her husband to be was **SUICIDE**!

"Are you sure?" Syaoran grinned his boyish wolf grin, and embraced his Cherry Blossom more tightly. He pulled her into his board muscular chest, as he started to nuzzle her delicate ear….

"Yes – yes…!" Sakura's blushed ten more shades of red! 'HOEEE!'

Her blood furiously flowed around her body, her oxygen supply started to run out, her lovely creamy legs nearly gave way, and her body decided immediately to heat up as Syaoran's touch began to seduce, and encourage her slowly….

"Sakura…." He whispered sexily in her ear, and Sakura's attention succumbed to his oh, so sexy and so husky masculine voice. "Do you remember the first time, we were stuck in an elevator together?"

Sakura's glowing emerald eyes snapped up to meet the deepest amber golden eyes that the world's ever seen! 'Oh…. Dear Heaven!'

Syaoran Li's eyes showed her the world… she was the only girl – woman – who possessed his mind, heart and soul… but not body, not yet anyway. And right now she wanted him.

**All. Of. Him. **

"Yes… oh, god Syaoran yes!" Sakura gently started to kiss his extremely strong jaw line….

Shocked beyond hell and back, Syaoran fought the urge to pull her to the floor, and passionately, urgently make love to her… to take and possess her.

**All. Of. Her. **

"Oh, god… Sakura… kiss me – " Syaoran growled urgently. "Kiss me – now!"

Sakura surprised them both! Her full soft smashed against Syaoran's hard hunger ones in a fiery passionate, that it took all their mortal strength not to ripe each other's clothes off, and just –

"Oh, Syaoran!" Sakura moaned loudly and desperately. "Take me!"

Syaoran's blazing amber eyes snapped to Sakura's hotly desire filled emerald eyes, and just stared…. All his attention on the words that pumped hot blood around his very aroused body.

"Take me here!" Syaoran was speechless. "Take me – take me right now!" Sakura spoke confidently, her eyes held his in erotic determination.

"I… I – Sakura, we can't – can't!" Syaoran wanted to kick himself – and hard! "We are – fucking hell – in an elevator!" Suddenly everything, even their breathing went very quiet….

"I don't want to make love to my future wife in an elevator." Syaoran looked at Sakura's quiet expression. "Sakura…." Disappointment flooded them both, and now there was a very awkward, a very uncomfortable silence….

Sakura and Syaoran both went to either side of the elevator, trying shyly not to look or even touch one another. 'Oh, fuck/God!'

Both of their drop-dead-gorgeous faces were bright red with delicious pleasure and increasing embarrassment. And both of their beautiful bodies were tight with sexual tension, and critically electrifying attraction….

Syaoran was in a horrid mood now. Why did he hesitate? Why not just give her what she wanted? – What they BOTH very much wanted! 'Goddamnmit!' He roared inside his stressful mind.

Looking at his beautiful 'Cherry Blossom Girl' now sitting on the elevator floor… Syaoran decided talking lightly would make the atmosphere a little less awkward.

"Sakura, I – " Syaoran walked over to her, but stopped.

For Sakura immediately threw herself into his strong arms and started sobbing, whispering her sweet apologies….

"I'm so sorry! I do remember the first time… when – when we were stuck in an elevator together! And, and – I'm so sorry, Syaoran!" Sakura let her salty tears soaked his broad muscular shoulders.

"Oh, Sakura! Don't apologise!" Syaoran's big smooth hand cupped Sakura's gentle chin, and raised her face to meet his direct burning gaze. "We didn't do anything wrong!" He chuckled softly. "I love you, my Sakura! End of story!"

Sakura's blush reappeared to the fullest and she simply fell in love with Syaoran Li all over again! 'Oh, Syaoran… my Syaoran!'

"I love you too! And when we get married, it's another beginning of our story!" She smiled sweetly up at him, drawing him to her. Sakura's soft arms grabbed him tightly and squashed him snugly to her feminine body.

"I remember the last time in an elevator… when I hugged you…." Syaoran rested his forehand against hers affectionately. "My, God! I'd actually thought I lost you. Forever." Syaoran's intense amber orbs captured Sakura's equally intense emerald orbs.

The kiss that followed next was just romantically wonderful….

Pure pleasure, bliss and true love spread throughout their entwined bodies. Neither of them knew how long they kissed, but the next thing they knew was Syaoran laying on top of Sakura, kissing her furiously.

Soon neither knew their surroundings as both of them were lost in passion and love, their clothes roughly out of place, their bodies flowing with erotic attraction and sexual tension… that – just when Syaoran was about to enter her….

The elevator sprung to life and started moving up!

"HOEEE!" Sakura screamed loudly!

"OH! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Syaoran roared – he was outraged!

Scrambling around, straightening each other's clothes quickly and trying to act normal – from the very **nearly** most passionate moment of their lives!

Sakura and Syaoran stood rigidly straight, but one could see that something happened here! **O.o! **

"Well, that's one to remember…." Mr Now Cool Syaoran closed his smooth hand over Sakura's shaky yet soft one in a tight hold. 'I need to get my thoughts away from there! Don't go there, Syaoran! Act calm, you idiot!'

"What, Syaoran?" Sakura looked at him shyly, smiling weakly and gave a gentle squeeze to his hand that held hers. 'My God! Why is he so calm!'

"That we were in the elevator… again!" Smiling, Syaoran led the way out of the elevator, ignoring everybody around them asking frantically if they were ok and apologising clumsy.

Slamming HIS office door behind his wife to be… Syaoran and Sakura closed themselves in each other's arms….

While everybody else looked at each other, and grinned.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I thought it was crap! But I still wrote it anyway! **

**Tell me what you think! Click that little button, and review please! D**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx **


End file.
